


Art for 'Adrenaline Zen'

by stormbrite



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, J2 Reverse Bang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrite/pseuds/stormbrite
Summary: Art for j2_reversebang'Adrenaline Zen' story by Annie46Jensen & Jared - Both adrenaline junkies in their own way - but as brave as Jared is when it comes to extreme sports - he is a coward when it comes to telling Jensen just how he feels about him...Will he dare to take that final jump or will he fall?





	Art for 'Adrenaline Zen'

 

                    

 

[story on LJ](https://annie-46fic.livejournal.com/281849.html)


End file.
